The Bachelor Party Corrosion
"The Bachelor Party Corrosion" is the third episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, October 5, 2015. Summary The girls throw Penny a mini- ette party. Penny calls her Dad about getting and Amy calls her mother about with Sheldon. The guys take Leonard to for a bachelor party weekend and can't change their when they have a flat. Extended Plot While Sheldon and Leonard are fixing in Apartment 4A, Leonard offers up a fun about although Sheldon already knows about it's component that can be used to ward off . Raj and Howard enter supposed to go see a . Instead since they had not been able to throw his a party due to him , they are going to him and take him to an unknown destination to celebrate. Sheldon complains that their kidnapping is missing a , and call. After that Leonard is ready to leave immediately. Penny already packed his AND Sheldon is coming too. He asks how they are going to make him come so they kidnap him; blindfold included. Driving down the , Sheldon is again ing about being taken against his will into a 's mobile . Howard hints that their something very special about this . Sheldon asks if it runs on . The van they are using once belonged to Richard Feynman, one of Sheldon’s favorite . Both Sheldon and Leonard get excited. Leonard suggests about all the cute grad students he picked up with the van. Sheldon is sure that they all talked together. Leonard asks where they are going. Raj hints that they have and you can get there. First guess, India. Second guess, Raj's apartment. According to Howard they are heading to Meh-i-co. Sheldon tells Leonard not be fooled. He is from Texas and Meh-i-co is Spanish for . Raj wonders what problems he has with where they're going. s, wild and with little s in them that jump around. Howard tells him to settle down. The theme of the is to go to Mexico in Richard Feynman's van to stay in the house that Richard Feynman's bought with the he was given for his . "Viva la ," shouts Sheldon. In apartment 4B, Bernadette is trying to get Penny to go to a since the boys are off on a bachelor weekend. Penny quips that if she wants to see a naked , all she has to do is flush the while Leonard is in the . Amy joins them, the posse still lives, bringing some for the mini-bachlorette party. The cookies are shaped like with for , and uncircumcised. As they boys are getting ready to cross the , Bernadette hopes the guys don’t get too wild and crazy. Penny tells the to watch their or Sheldon may spend the night explaining to them which did happen to Amy. Sheldon finds out the limits that have on returning with , and . There could be some VHS tapes leftover in a van that old. Especially work out tapes. Also Sheldon wonders if everyone has their shots. He got one just to go to . The discussed life with Penny who has a who has not yet moved out of his . He does there at night; however, it is only time before Sheldon has a and finds the pile of in Leonard's . Bernadette asks Amy about her single life. She claims to be focusing on herself and is considering a change. The girls get excited; however, she decided to not change herself just because of a man. Penny tells her that it's not uncommon for a to get a after a . Amy is considering maybe changing one thing. Your . Your . Your . Your . No, she wants her . She never got it done because her mother thought that it was for , and . Also had a in their Relationship Agreement forbidding unless it's to look like a Klingon. Amy wants to get it done elsewhere, but Penny can do it with a and an . Amy is not sure. Penny begs her that she will be gentle and to let her take her ear . Bernadette thinks that the is getting real weird. On their way to Mexico, Sheldon tells Howard to watch his speed since they have it in for . Howard dismisses it saying that if they get caught, they'll put Raj behind the in a . Raj asks him how many races he can insult in a single breath. He never watched the with Howard. Leonard compares that it's like riding around in the if Batman was a physicist. They all hope that Feynman's mojo will rub off on them inspiring them to greatness. Sheldon doesn't believe in a lot of magical charms; however, sitting in Feynman's butt print does get his juices flowing. Suddenly they get a and Sheldon is worried that they are being shot at by and may end up in a Mexican making . Sheldon then again says that he is getting too old for this crud. While Penny finishes up with Amy's , Bernadette notes that Amy hasn't changed her status. Amy agrees that she should let her Facebook s know that. She tells Penny that she is no longer in a relationship with Sheldon. Penny hasn't yet changed hers since she hasn't yet told her that she is married. Her father wanted a / at her . He didn't get to do it at her sister's wedding because her water broke. Penny figures her Dad isn’t getting any younger so she’ll just wait until he get remember things she'll tell him that it was al. Their van has a flat and Howard is trying to fix it. He learned that skill so that he could change the tires of (Meet women). Sheldon is trying to find and stay away from s. There's your damsel. Howard can't get the last off. Raj wonders if he is turning it the right way and tries it himself. It doesn't turn the opposite way. As Amy admires her pierced ears, she remarks that if her saw her now she would lock her in "The ". Penny could see how they were not real close. Bernadette adds that at least she would have told her if she had gotten married. She adds that they would like to know since they love Leonard. Penny agrees to call them. They both think that Amy has told her mother about Sheldon, but also she hasn't. Penny gets annoyed that Amy insists she call home and told her that she broke up with Sheldon. She calls her Dad and tells him that she married Leonard last week on the spur of the moment and is sorry that she didn't tell him. He is glad that she is . He understands that it is hard to tell someone something that you think is going to them. Penny calls him the best Dad ever. He replies for her to hold that thought. Her father accidentally ran over her Moondance twelve ago. And he didn't tell her? He notes that the apple doesn’t fall far from the . Bernadette tells Amy that no it's her turn. All the guys are pushing on the lug trying to turn it. Raj is doing breathing to help push. Howard figures that he is pushing with his . Leonard just considers this a physics problem. Sheldon quotes where if he had a long enough , he could move the world. As they think about materials to build one, Sheldon says first they must decide to pronounce it lee-ver or leh-ver. Sheldon insists that its lee-ver since they are not going to rolls up their sl-eh-ves. Leonard says they’re going to be there for ee-ver. Penny thanks the girls for making her make the call because before in her mind her pet pig was alive and rolling around in the . Now it's illegally buried in the next to her . Bernie wonders why they didn't eat him. Moondance was a beloved member of her family. Now it's Amy's turn. Amy says to do it later because she is about Penny's pig. And a little . First Amy fakes trying to dial and then she gets her mother, but makes stalling with , Penny grabs the and tells her Mom about Sheldon, the ear piercing and the penis cookies. Penny then hands back the phone because her mother wants to talk to her. Still working on the lug nut, Howard is hanging from a lever made out of a and pole. Then they about Star Trek , Superman's , Green Lantern's ring and , who might not get across the border with his temper. Leonard tells them that even though having help them it a viable idea; they are and should be able to use real science. Percussive shock, they keep ing at the lug with the rhythm inspiring them to sing " ". Sheldon gets excited and breaks into a doing the . The curse of his eidetic memory. , they try and heat up the lug with a . Sheldon is afraid the cooking chip would attract . Accelerated , using burning and two , he hopes to it off. Sheldon considers his idea innovative and doesn't feel he gives his M.I.T. education enough credit. Howard saw it on " ". Exothemic Reaction, using and they make some to it off. Howard says that the lug nut put up a good fight, but met his match as he lights the match. Next they are standing next to the van in glorious flames. Raj notes that the lug nut is finally off. Finally a filthy Sheldon and Leonard and coming up the staircase they meet Penny going down with their . Leonard mentions that they had a flat and couldn't get it off. Penny mentions that she pierced Amy's ears and her mother had Amy sit in Penny's closet. Sheldon told her that they blew up the van. Penny's pig was killed by her father's . Leonard says that he had to spend the weekend in Mexico with Sheldon. Penny tells Leonard that he wins. Summary by http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5988-spoilers-discussion-topic-season-9/?page=98 Trinabeana78 Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the bachelor(ette) parties that corrode and go down hill and the corrosion method applied to the tire lug nut. *Taping date: August 25, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 5, 2015 with xxx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics *Jesse Schedeen at IGN - (I)t was a welcome change of pace to have a new installment that featured all the main cast equally and strove to be more silly than dramatic…It was amusing to see how quickly Sheldon morphed from biting, flailing kidnap victim to excited bachelor when he learned whose butt made the imprint he was now sitting in. The episode settled into a solid groove from there…The faux-educational approach as they demonstrated one scientific principle after another was a neat touch…Back home, the girls featured…a nice little scene where actor Keith Carradine reprises his role as Penny's father, Wyatt, for the first time in about five years. In a fun little twist, rather than being distraught that he missed his daughter's big day, he was pleased that this faux pas bought him a free pass for accidentally killing Penny's pet pig…(and) Amy also received some much-needed attention as she made her first baby steps toward moving on from her relationship with Sheldon. It was funny to see just how enthusiastic Penny and Bernie were about the thought of Amy finally getting a makeover, and then visibly crushed when Amy settled for getting her ears pierced. http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/10/06/the-big-bang-theory-the-bachelor-party-corrosion-review Trivia * First appearance of Wyatt since "The Boyfriend Complexity" (S4E9). * Following Kaley Cuoco's divorce from Ryan Sweeting in 2015, her name in the original credits was reverted to its original billing in this episode. * Similar to "The Focus Attenuation" (S8E5), Penny is the only one to share any scenes with any of the guys. * Amy's mother used to lock her in "The Sin Closet" when she was bad sounding like 's mother. She does not appear in this episode. * Amy hasn't seem to still close the door on her and Sheldon yet (didn't change her Facebook status to "single"). * It is the second trip the boys had taken and ended up returning in another vehicle. The first one was in "The Bakersfield Expedition" episode when Leonard's car was stolen. * Howard tells Sheldon not to make a mess in the van because he has to return it and ends up setting it on fire. * Second one sided phone call to one of the girls' mothers. On the "The Status Quo Combustion" Penny calls her mother to tell her that she is engaged. On this episode she talks to her father. * First time any of Penny's home or life in Nebraska is shown. Wyatt is in the living room of the family house. * The van used for most of the episode was the actual Feynman van. ** A body double was constructed for some of the exterior shots after the flat tire, so that there would not be any risk of damage to the actual van. This body double was then set aflame for the final shot, which had to be done in a single take. ** The recipe shown for thermite is not accurate, in keeping with the standard television practice of not displaying the actual methods for creating dangerous materials. *Even though the scientific principles are valid, the guys didn't have the materials to perform them or the amount of reaction needed to melt steel, etc. Quotes :Penny: If I wanna see a naked man dance around, all I have to do is flush the toilet while Leonard's in the shower. ---- (To Amy, stroking her ear) :Penny: Come on, let me take your ear virginity. ---- :Bernadette: This party's weird. ---- :Sheldon: It's bad enough that I'm being taken here against my will. I don't see why is has to be some hippie's' mobile sex dungeon. ---- :Bernadette: Come on. Leonard's doing bachelor stuff. You sure we can't take you to a strip club? :Penny: Nah, if I want to see a naked man dancing, I just flush the toilet while Leonard's in the shower. ---- :Bernadette: Speaking of Sheldon. How is single life treating you? :Amy: Fine, I guess. I've been focusing on me. I was thinking about changing my wardrobe. :Bernadette: Good for you. :Penny: Yes. :Amy: But then I decided I didn't want to change who I am just because of some man. :Bernadette: Good for you. :Penny: Yes. You know it's normal to change your look after a breakup. :Amy: Actually I was thinking of one small change. :Bernadette: Good for you. :Penny: Yes. You know it's normal to change your look after a breakup. :Bernadette: Your sweater. Your glasses. :Penny: Your hair. Your shoes. :Amy: Piercing my ears. ---- :Howard: Couple of pinches ought to do the trick. :Raj: Is that enough to melt the lug nut? :Leonard: Well, let's start small. We can always add more, :Howard: You put up a good fight lug nut, but you've met your "match". (Feynman van is now in flames.) ---- :Penny: Oh just, give me that. (To Amy's mother.) Amy broke up with Sheldon, she got her ears pieces and she made penis cookies for us. Hang on. (To Amy.) She wants to talk to you. ---- :Penny: Hey, Daddy. :Wyatt: Hey, Slugger. How's my girl? :Penny: Um, good. Is Mom around? :Wyatt: AH, she took your brother out to celebrate. He just got his tenth one-moth sober chip. Yea, she's going to make him a little necklace. :Penny: Okay, I'll talk to her later. Uh, Dad. There's something I need to tell you. Leonard and I got married. :Wyatt: You did? When? :Penny: Last week, I'm sorry, I should have told you. I t was a spur of the moment thing. I feel terrible. Please don't be too disappointed. :Wyatt: Are you happy? :Penny: Very. Leonard is so great. :Wyatt: Well, then I'm happy for you. :Penny: Aw, thank you, Daddy. That means so much. :Wyatt: Well, I understand it's hard to tell someone if you think it's gonna to upset'em. :Penny: It is. You're the best Dad ever. :Wyatt: Yeah, uh. Hold that thought. I've been sitting on a little news myself. :Penny: Well, what is it? :Wyatt: You know that rototiller I got for my tractor? :Penny: No. :Wyatt: Oh, you should see it. It's a beautiful piece of machinery. Anyway, uh... I back over your pet pig with it. :Penny: Moondance? :Wyatt: Yeah, uh. He won't be dancing anymore. :Penny: You killed my pig? :Wyatt: I did not kill him. The vet took care of that. :Penny: When? :Wyatt: Oh..ten, twelve months ago. :Penny: You didn't tell me for a year? :Wyatt: Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? Love ya, slugger. Gotta go. ---- :Leonard: There's got to be something else we can try. :Raj: If this was Star Trek, we could use a phaser to blast it off. :Howard: No it's too broad of a beam. We need something more precis, like Superman's heat vision. :Sheldon: Oh. The Green Lantern's ring and make a big green hand that unscrews it. :Raj: If you need a green hand, why not just use the Hulk? :Sheldon: Oh please, the Hulk would never get across the border with that temper. :Leonard: Guys, excuse me. Not that calling one of the Avengers is a perfectly reasonable choice. We're scientists. Don't you think we can figure this out using actual science? Gallery VanVan.jpg|The Van GuMmY2.png|Kaley and Melissa eating gummi worms Puppy6.jpg|Feynman van on the set. Fun_Fact.jpg|Want to hear a fun fact about mustard? Batch12.jpg|The guys discuss the bachelor party. Im_getting_to_old_for_this_crap.jpg|I'm getting too old for this crud. Sheldon_kidnapped.jpg|Sheldon kidnapped! Batch1.jpg|Penis cookies. Amy_Ears_Pirced.jpg|Amy gets her ears pierced BAtch2.jpg|Amy finally has pierced ears. Batch3.jpg|Penny is worried she'll disappoint her parents. Batch4.jpg|Are you happy? Batch5.jpg|Penny thinks her Dad will be disappointed about not dancing at her wedding. Batch6.jpg|Penny calling her folks to tell them that she is married. Batch7.jpg|Trying to change a tire. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon applying his weight to the tire iron. Batch11.jpg|Howard changing the flat tire. 60_minutes.jpg|You didn't have to watch 60 Minutes like this. Cuoco.png|Kaley Cuoco reverts back to her pre-martial name after announcing her pending divorce. Batch8.jpg|We're scientists. We can use science. Percussive Shock.jpg|First scientific principle applied to get lug nut off. Sheldon sings.jpg|Sheldon Sings Thermal Expansion.jpg|Second scientific principle applied in order to get lug nut off. Accelerated Corrosion.jpg|Third scientific principle applied in order to get lug nut off. Exothermic Reaction.jpg|Last scientific principle applied in order to get lug nut off. Burned Van.jpg|When the last scientific principle went awry. Batch9.jpg|Contest on who had the lousier party. Corr22.png|You win. Corr21.png|Describing their weekend. Corr20.png|The domestic Mrs. Hofstadter. Corr19.png|Watching the van burn. Corr18.png|This one is no match. Corr17.png|Working on the lug nut. Corr16.png|Using a stop sign as a lever. Corr15.png|Penny talking to Amy's mother. Corr14.png|Amy talking to her mother. Corr13.png|Give me that phone! Corr12.png|Penny's father Wyatt. Corr10.png|Hi slugger. Corr9.png|Let me take your earlobe virginity. Corr7.png|Howard driving the Feynman van. Corr6.png|Amy joins the party. Corr5.png|Penny's bachlorette party. Corr4.png|Sheldon has been kidnapped. Corr2.png|Road trip. Corr1.png|Rushing down the highway in Richard Feynman's van. Coor7.png|Amy's penis inspired cookies. Thermal Expansion2.jpg|Leonard demonstrates Thermal Expansion. On the way to Mexico..jpg|On the way to Mexico Flush toilet.jpg|If I want to see a naked man dancing I’ll just flush the toilet while Leonard is taking a shower. Finemans vacation home.jpg|Sheldon excited to find out he will be staying at Richard Feynman’s vacation house. Accelerated Corrosion2.jpg|Howard using salsa to demonstrate Accelerated Corrosion. Vanity Card.jpg|Chuck's Vanity Card Category:Season 9 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Lenny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Shamy Separated Category:Car Category:Penny's Posse Category:Posse Category:2015 episodes Category:Road Trip Category:Richard Feynman Category:The Big Bang Theory